


Армагеддона не будет

by Kollega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dramedy, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollega/pseuds/Kollega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пророчества никогда не врут. Особенно пророчества Сибиллы Трелони. Все это знают. Все в это верят. А с верой бороться совершенно бесполезно и даже смешно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Армагеддона не будет

  
Что такое "английский юмор"?  
\- Это когда один очень интеллигентный джентльмен  
говорит другому весьма уважаемому джентльмену нечто такое,  
чего не понимают окружающие. Именно это обоих и забавляет.  
© старый анекдот

Кабинет министра был погружен в полумрак. Негромко потрескивали поленья в камине. Поздний зимний вечер, рождество на носу, но работу никто не отменял.  
  
– Сибилла Трелони? – Кингсли Шеклболт повертел перо в пальцах, отложил его в сторону и хмуро уставился на Фаджа. – Это та, которая предсказала победу Поттера?  
  
Полупрозрачная фигура, поблескивая стрекозиными очками, медленно вращалась над омутом памяти и хрипло бормотала: «И звезды падут с неба, и солнце поблекнет, и месяц...» Шеклболт не глядя махнул палочкой: фигура рассыпалась мелкими серебристыми блестками.  
  
Фадж кивнул.  
  
– Да-да-да, Кингсли, это именно она, – он нервно хихикнул. – Долорес, правда, считала ее мошенницей... Дала ей испытательный срок, даже пыталась уволить. Так что...  
  
– Но ведь ее пророчество было верным? – медленно произнес Шеклболт, пристально глядя на Фаджа. Тот нервничал все сильнее: Кингсли привычно отметил про себя и красные пятна на щеках бывшего министра, нынешнего советника, и испарину на лбу. Странно все это.  
  
– Д-да, – выдавил Фадж и судорожно стиснул свой неизменный зеленый котелок. – Верным. Но...  
  
Шеклболт молчал, глядя на танцующие языки пламени. Фадж шумно сопел и ерзал в кресле. Полено в камине громко треснуло, на ковер посыпались искры, и Кингсли вздрогнул от неожиданности.  
  
– Кто об этом знает, кроме нас с вами, Корнелиус? – в конце концов спросил он, прервав затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
– Думаю, никто, – ответил Фадж. – Это воспоминания из коллекции Дамблдора, как ты понимаешь. Он мертв уже тринадцать лет. Или четырнадцать?  
  
– Неважно, – перебил его Шеклболт. – Ближе к теме.  
  
– Ну так вот. Этот пузырек вообще случайно нашли. Все как всегда, Кингсли, все как всегда. У него вечно были свои планы, которые нам, простым смертным, знать не полагалось. Подумаешь, конец света! Экая мелочь!  
  
Кингсли поднялся, и, сложив руки за спиной, начал мерить шагами кабинет. Ситуация нравилась ему все меньше и меньше.  
  
– А ну-ка, зачитайте мне текст пророчества! – резко остановившись, скомандовал он. – Сами, Корнелиус. В ее потусторонней болтовне мне трудно что-либо разобрать. Читайте!  
  
Фадж развернул влажный и изрядно смятый пергамент.  
  
– В день, когда придет календарю конец, – откашлявшись, начал он, – сразу после зимнего солнцестояния, наступит пустота неизбывная. И звезды падут с неба, и солнце поблекнет, и месяц не даст света своего, и иссякнет на земле род человеческий, – в тускло-красном свете камина фигура Фаджа выглядела какой-то эфемерной. Голос советника заметно дрогнул. – Что будем делать, Кингсли?  
  
Шеклболт не мог отделаться от мысли, что слышал уже и про неизбывную пустоту, и про поблекшее солнце, но никак не мог вспомнить, где.  
  
– День после зимнего солнцестояния – это двадцать третье декабря, – задумчиво пробормотал он, опускаясь обратно в кресло и подперев голову ладонью. – Конец календаря... Какого? Узнайте мне все это, Корнелиус, и постарайтесь лишнего не разболтать. Никому ни слова, поняли?  
  
Фадж нахлобучил шляпу на голову и встал.  
  
– Ну разумеется, господин министр, – обиженно пробормотал он. – За кого вы меня принимаете?  
  
– За болтуна и паникера, – буркнул ему вслед Шеклболт, но так, чтобы тот не услышал. – Тоже мне, нашел проблему. Конец света... Наступит, наверное, через несколько десятков тысяч лет. А у меня гоблины налоги недоплачивают, Грейнджер-Уизли каждый день лезет со своими эльфами и кентавры автономии требуют, в границах Запретного леса... – он оглянулся, услышав неприятный шорох, как будто кто-то полз по шторе, царапая лапками. – Homenum revelio! Дементоровы докси, даже сюда добрались. Надо бы вызвать службу дедоксикации... Напомню завтра Уизли.  
  
Наутро его ждал неприятный сюрприз.  
  
  
– Они устроили митинг над министерством, прямо у входа для гостей, и разбили там палаточный лагерь, – флегматично сообщил Шеклболту его секретарь, Перси Уизли. Он поставил на стол дежурную чашку чая с печеньем и продолжил: – Требуют вас, сэр.  
  
– Где митинг? Какой митинг? – Кингсли нахмурился, пытаясь собраться с мыслями. Он всю ночь думал об этом идиотском пророчестве и совершенно не выспался. – Кто на этот раз? Дети членов семей пожирателей? Русалки с водяными?  
  
– Нет, – кратко и так же флегматично ответил Уизли.  
  
«Бывший карьерист, – подумал Шеклболт, – вечно на вторых ролях. Перегорел. Каким он был при Фадже! Куда все делось?» А вслух уточнил:  
  
– Над министерством? То есть, на маггловской территории? Срочно вызови Робардса ко мне...  
  
– Робардс уже на митинге, – Уизли отвел взгляд. – Они все там.  
  
Кингсли помотал головой. Может быть, это просто сон. Он спит, сейчас проснется, и все будет, как обычно. Обязательно.  
  
Но это был не сон. Уизли вежливо молчал, видимо, ждал указаний. Шеклболт открыл глаза.  
  
– И Поттер? – спросил он.  
  
– Поттера нигде нет, сэр, – виновато пожал плечами Перси. – Джинни с ума сходит, говорит, вы его спрятали, похитили... Я не смог ее убедить. Она тоже среди них.  
  
Шеклболт нахмурился и некоторое время ничего не говорил. А потом задал вопрос, который нужно было задать с самого начала.  
  
– А против чего они протестуют?  
  
– Против армагеддона, сэр, – тут же отозвался Уизли и подал Кингсли свежий номер Придиры. Бросались в глаза огромные буквы: «Завтра конец света? Четырнадцать лет замалчивания!» Ниже придурковато улыбался сам Шеклболт. Откуда у них эта старая фотография?  
  
– Как? Ах, Фадж, сволочь... – пробормотал Кингсли, отбросил журнал в сторону и помчался к выходу, к телефонной будке.  
  
  
Наверху бурлила толпа. Этот тихий переулок еще не видел такого скопища народу, тем более, настолько странного: в мантиях, высоких остроконечных шляпах... Да и палатки, похожие то на дворцы, то на древние замки-бастионы, выделялись, мягко говоря. Городок пестрел транспарантами. «Мы против армагеддона!» – полыхал огненный лозунг над одной из палаток. «Верните героя!» – переливались буквы на плакате в руках высокой седовласой дамы. Августа Лонгботтом тоже здесь? «Нам нужен Поттер!» – пронзительно кричала одна из надписей. Шеклболт стоял у телефонной будки, беспомощно озираясь. Обитатели палаточного городка еще не обратили на него внимание, и впервые в жизни Кингсли почувствовал, что очень хочет все бросить и сбежать подальше отсюда. Никогда еще такого с ним не было. Чуть в стороне стояли двое магглов в касках, они растерянно переговаривались, затем один из них достал черную коробочку и начал что-то негромко в нее бормотать. Чей-то знакомый голос призывал к единению.  
  
– Министр! – вдруг выкрикнули в толпе, и внезапно наступила тишина. Душераздирающая. Все смотрели на Шеклболта и молчали. В этот момент ему безумно захотелось провалиться сквозь землю.  
  
Тишина прервалась так же мгновенно:  
  
– Где Поттер, су...  
  
– Врать четырнадцать лет!  
  
– Верните отца детям!  
  
– Деньги! Мои деньги! Гоблины заморозили все вклады!  
  
– Долой статут секретности! Долой!  
  
– Даже Риддл так не...  
  
– Заткните провокатора!  
  
– Пот-тер! Пот-тер!  
  
Кингсли поднес палочку к горлу.  
  
– Сонорус! – его голос моментально перекрыл гул толпы. – Тихо! Я выслушаю все ваши требования, если вы будете говорить по одному!  
  
Толпа постепенно стихла, и вперед с большим трудом протиснулся Робардс, руководитель аврората. На рукаве его мантии поблескивала зеленая пятиконечная звезда.  
  
– По одному, говоришь, мистер Шеклболт? Так вот я скажу: хватит нам врать!  
  
Толпа одобрительно загудела.  
  
– Почему ты не сообщил о конце света? – продолжал Робардс, упрямо глядя Шеклболту в глаза. – Куда спрятал Поттера? Я знаю, что он вчера так и не вернулся с работы, а ты задержался допоздна! Он собирался зайти к тебе, министр. Где Поттер?  
  
– Пот-тер! Пот-тер! – подхватил хор голосов. Над толпой засверкали алые и золотые искры.  
  
– Информация о пророчестве поступила только вчера! С чего вы взяли, что конец света наступит именно завтра? – громко спросил Кингсли. – Мои аналитики работают над пророчеством...  
  
– Уже наработали! – перебил его Робардс. К нему присоединилась растрепанная Джиневра Поттер, вздымая над головой, как флаг, вопящего младенца.  
  
– Я все знаю! – орала она, перекрикивая ребенка. – Гарри вечером сказал мне, что зайдет к вам, и пропал! Где мой муж? Верните детям отца!  
  
Толпа снова загудела и придвинулась ближе. Шеклболт с трудом подавил желание отступить назад. Телефонную будку окружили со всех сторон. «Палочку поднимать нельзя, – лихорадочно думал Кингсли. – Они решат, что я им угрожаю.»  
  
– Откуда у вас информация про завтрашний день? – насколько мог спокойно и уверенно переспросил он. – В пророчестве говорится: «Когда закончится календарь», это слишком размытое понятие! Вы верите неизвестно кому, вас спровоцировали на беспорядки! Не будет никакого конца света!  
  
– Будет, – уверенно ответил Робардс. – Будет, Кингсли. И именно завтра, двадцать третьего декабря. Потому что календарь майя заканчивается сегодняшним днем. За день до солнцестояния. Мы проверили. Это правда.  
  
Шеклболт оглядел толпу. Лица, лица, лица... Сердитые и возмущенные, не желающие слушать и слышать никого, кроме самих себя. Как же им объяснить? А никак.  
  
– Это не я, – раздался за спиной у Кингсли негромкий шепот. Фадж тихонько выскользнул из будки и, стараясь держаться незаметно, встал позади Шеклболта. – Я сам узнал только сегодня... Это Скитер, как она пронюхала...  
  
– Не сейчас, Корнелиус, – вполголоса произнес Кингсли, дотронувшись до горла палочкой. Сонорус больше был не нужен. – Вы что, не видите...  
  
– Приехали маггловские новости! – радостно выкрикнул кто-то, и толпа шатнулась в сторону. – Ура свободной прессе!  
  
Шеклболт схватил Фаджа за локоть. Нужно было уходить, и немедленно, пока толпа отвлеклась. Незаметно подтолкнув Фаджа, Кингсли сделал шаг назад... Другой... Дверца будки захлопнулась. Опускаясь вниз, Шеклболт услышал крики и свист. Маггловская полиция. Статут секретности летел книззлу под хвост. Мерлин великий, что же делать?  
  
  
– Вы целы, сэр? – взволнованный и бледный, как стена, Уизли ждал их в холле. – Представляете, все разбежались. Все! В министерстве никого! Даже работники метеослужбы ушли! Папа не стал меня слушать, сказал, что вы, господин министр, с ума сошли от власти, простите!  
  
Фадж снова начал нервно комкать шляпу. Шеклболт рявкнул, обращаясь к ним обоим:  
  
– Да успокойтесь вы! Нам надо найти Поттера. Срочно! Я точно с ним не встречался, а вы, Корнелиус? Когда уходили от меня вчера?  
  
– Нет, – растерянно отозвался Фадж. – Никого не видел, ведь было очень поздно...  
  
Шеклболт вздохнул и сел на парапет фонтана. Золотой волшебник над ним высокомерно ухмылялся. Издевательски так.  
  
– Хогвартс! – вдруг выкрикнул Фадж, вытаращив глаза. – Макгонагалл! Она поверит, она разумная женщина!  
  
– Все-таки как они узнали так быстро? – Кингсли вздохнул. Позорная слабость, но такая заманчивая, совсем не хотелось чего-то делать. Внутрений голос шептал противно и ехидненько: «Брось все, брось, порт-ключ и в Панаму, вас всего трое на весь магический мир...» Шеклболт резко поднялся.  
  
– Да, Корнелиус, ты прав. Уизли, забери из моего кабинета воспоминания. Только скорее! – тут он понял, что говорит почти умоляюще, и резко замолчал. Уизли помчался к лифтам.  
  
  
– Что вы там устроили, Кингсли? – резко спросила Макгонагалл. Она сильно состарилась с тех пор, когда они дрались на одной стороне в битве за Хогвартс, но выглядела так же внушительно. – А вы, Фадж, снова за свое?  
  
– Минерва, мы... мы... – лепетал тот, разводя руками, – мы совсем не при чем. Нам никто не верит, просто не слушают, ну ты сама подумай, какой конец света? Зачем нам похищать и прятать Поттера? Это же глупость!  
  
Шеклболт достал из кармана пузырек с воспоминаниями.  
  
– Поверь мне, Минерва. Хоть ты поверь. Я вчера это увидел впервые. Посмотри, – он протянул к ней руку. – А потом задавай вопросы. Ты же знаешь меня не первый день.  
  
Макгонагалл поджала губы, остро взглянув на Кингсли. А потом взяла пузырек. Портреты на стенах заинтересованно глядели на них. Только Снейпу было безразлично – он, как всегда, крепко спал.  
  
Над омутом памяти снова завращалась призрачная фигура, хриплым и потусторонним голосом изрекающая пророчество о конце света. Макгонагалл скептически морщилась, слушая. Шеклболт с нетерпением ждал, что она скажет. Может быть, она станет тем самым гласом разума, который разрушит веру толпы?  
  
– Какая чушь, – сказала наконец Макгонагалл, дослушав пророчество. – Кингсли, их надо остановить!  
  
– Как? – горько ответил Шеклболт, морщась. – Кстати, эта Трелони у тебя все еще работает?  
  
– Нет, – после недолгой паузы призналась Макгонагалл. – Она уехала на континент, и я, честно говоря, была этому очень рада. Прорицание – совершенно ненужный предмет в том виде, в котором Трелони его вела. У Фиренце, к тому же, оказался гораздо более научный подход к этой дисциплине. Он написал методичку...  
  
Фадж нетерпеливо пристукнул каблуком. Шеклболт тяжело вздохнул.  
  
– Но что теперь? Давайте спросим у Дамблдора, ведь это пророчество она делала для него. Больше никто не смог бы его прослушать, если б не воспоминания, мы бы даже взять его с полки не смогли.  
  
Послышался печальный вздох. Дамблдор поднялся из нарисованного кресла и посмотрел из-под очков, наклонив голову.  
  
– Я полагаю, это не настоящее пророчество. Это воспоминание про собеседование в Кабаньей голове. Сибилла, честно говоря, пыталась меня впечатлить, чтобы я взял ее на работу, и предрекла конец света. Как раз после этого она сделала настоящее пророчество про Гарри. Но это воспоминание... Я и забыл про него.  
  
Фадж подскочил в кресле, как ужаленный.  
  
– Как?! Зачем же было прятать пузырек, чтобы его нашли с таким трудом?!  
  
– Я его не прятал, а просто забыл выбросить, – признался Дамблдор.  
  
Кингсли молчал, сжимая виски ладонями. Поддельное пророчество! Ненастоящее! Но ведь в это никто не поверит!  
  
– Что же делать? – простонал он. – И где этот дементоров Поттер?  
  
Один из портретов откашлялся.  
  
– Думаю, вам стоило бы проверить ваш кабинет, министр, – осторожно сказал волшебник с портрета.  
  
Шеклболт вскочил.  
  
– Что?!  
  
– У него же мантия-невидимка Певерелла, – продолжил портрет. – Вы забыли?  
  
В следующий момент Кингсли шагнул в камин.  
  
– Поттер! – озираясь, выкрикнул он, отряхивая с мантии пепел. Кабинет был пуст. Тишина и темнота – шторы плотно задернуты. Как будто снова ночь, а дня нет и не будет.  
  
– Поттер! – повторил Шеклболт. – Гарри, ради Мерлина, если ты здесь...  
  
– Я здесь, – раздался из угла тихий голос. Кингсли круто развернулся. В кресле для посетителей, опустив голову, сидел Поттер. Он смотрел в пол и крутил в пальцах что-то маленькое и золотое. Старый поломанный снитч.  
  
– Гарри, – неожиданное облегчение ударило Шеклболта под коленки, и он опустился на стул. Скорее даже, упал на него. – Почему ты не хочешь показаться? Почему прячешься?  
  
– Пойми меня правильно, Кингсли, – Гарри поднял голову, его очки блеснули. – Все надеются, что я остановлю конец света. Я ведь избранный, ты же помнишь, – он печально усмехнулся. – Но я устал. У меня семья, трое детей... и Тедди. Ты не представляешь, какой это кошмар, Кингсли, ты ведь не женат! Постоянно война, трагедии, скандалы, усталость, всем что-то от меня нужно! А я всего лишь человек, Кингсли, у меня нет сил бороться еще и с армагеддоном! У меня каждый день дома армагеддон!  
  
– Ты что, Гарри, – застывшим голосом произнес Шеклболт. – Тебе и не надо ничего останавливать. Армагеддона не будет. Нужно всего лишь выйти к толпе и сказать это. Успокоить...  
  
– Поздно уже, – Поттер снова уставился на носки своих ботинок. – Я говорил через камин с Гермионой. Она в ужасе. Гринготтс разгромлен, в маггловском Лондоне паника, их не остановишь. Их можно только возглавить, Кингсли, а я устал. Ужасно устал. И не хочу снова быть избранным. Я просто хочу жить.  
  
– Тогда уходи, – в груди у Шеклболта разлился противный мертвенный холод. – Уходи отсюда.  
  
Поттер встал, и на какой-то момент Кингсли показалось, что он возразит. Но Гарри ссутулился и снова стал тем уставшим человеком, которого Шеклболт не знал и не предполагал, что такое может случиться.  
  
– Так будет лучше всего, – прошептал этот незнакомый Поттер и с негромким хлопком аппарировал. Кингсли остался в кабинете один. Он подошел к окну и распахнул шторы. В коридоре послышались гневные крики. За стеклом было серым-серо. Работники метеослужбы сбежали, вспомнил Шеклболт, и окна показывали пустоту.  
  
Пустоту неизбывную.  
  
Шеклболт негромко произнес:  
  
– Пророчество-то сбылось. Но только для меня одного.  
  
В этот момент дверь его кабинета с грохотом распахнулась.  
---  
  
  



End file.
